vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal'Sil
Gargantuan Outsider (Angel, Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice:43 36d8(304)+9d6(54)+1,080 (1,438 hp) Cleric 6, Radiant servant 10, Divine Oracle 8, Archangel 20, Monk 1 Divine rank: 0 : +22 Speed: 100' (20 squares), fly 300' (perfect) Armor Class: 79 (10 –4 size, +18 Dex, +29 Wis +25 natural, +8 armor, +5 deflection, +1 dodge), touch 24, flat-footed 50 (Uncanny Dodge), vs attacks of opportunity 54 Base Attack: +15 (+12 epic) Melee attack bonuses: +15 base attack, +12 epic, -4 size, +16 strength Ranged attack bonuses: +15 base, +12 epic, -4 size, +18 dex CMB: 33 (+15 BA, +16 Str, +4 Size +12 epic) CMD: 85 (10 +15 BA, +16 Str, +18 Dex, +29 Wis, +4 Size, +12 epic) Attack: +5 dancing greatsword +36 melee (6d6+29(+2d6 vs chaotic)/19–20) or +2 composite longbow (+16 str bonus) +31 ranged (4d6+18(+2d6 vs chaotic)/x3 plus slaying) Full Attack: +5 dancing greatsword / / melee ( /19–20) or +2 composite longbow (+16 str bonus) / / ranged ( /x3 plus slaying Gargantuan (tall) Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spells, Positive energy burst 12d6 to undead within 100' uses 2 turning attempts, Greater turning 23/day, Turn undead Special Abilities: Damage reduction 15/+9, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, fire, disease, electricity, and petrification, protective aura, regeneration 15, spell resistance 40, tongues, Trap Sense +2, Divination Enhancement, Prescient Sense, Scry Bonus, Summon Holy Host 1/week, Origin Seed of Angel 1/day, Aura of Archangel, Alter Form at will, Aura of supreme law, Aura of supreme good Saves: +54 (+58 against poison or evil), +36 (+40 against evil)(Evasion), +51 (+62) (+55 against evil)(+66) Abilities: Str 43 , Dex 46 , Con 58 , Int 46 , Wis 48 (69) , Cha 41 (62) Skills: +82, +69, +79, +51, +69 +91, +70, +60, +63, +63 +60, +63, +63, +69, +75, +75, +63, +51, +62, +53, +79, +44 Feats: Mobility, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Improved Flyby Attack, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative (granted by domain), Improved Spell Capacity x 2, Evasion (granted by boots), Uncanny Dodge (granted by class), Improved Uncanny Dodge (granted by class), Reach Spell, Empower Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Divine Quicken, Multispell, Spell Penetration, Improved Spell Penetration, Epic Spell Penetration, Extra Domain: Healing, Extra Domain: Artifice, Improved Metamagic, Extra Domain: Craft, Craft Focus: ? (granted by domain), ?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?,? Alignment: Lawful Good Spell-Like Abilities: At will—aid animate objects, commune, continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, holy smite (DC 52), imprisonment (DC 57), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 50), polymorph (self only), power word stun, remove curse (DC 51), remove disease (DC 51), remove fear (DC 49), resist energy, summon monster vii, speak with dead (DC 51), waves of fatigue; 3/day—blade barrier (DC 54), earthquake (DC 56), heal (DC 54), mass charm monster (DC 56), permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day—greater restoration (DC 55), power word blind, power word kill, power word stun, prismatic spray (DC 65), wish. Caster level 30th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on a solar’s person, as the spells (caster level 30th): detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 38(49)), see invisibility, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the solar can reactivate them as a free action. Equipment: Boots of Swiftness, Headband of Mental Prowess, Solars Bow, Greatsword of Dancing, 4" tip and 10" section of Weapon of he who was, Belt of Physical Might, Cloak of Resistance Cleric Spells Prepared 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11 4/12+1/11+1/11+1/11+1/11+1/10+1/10+1/10+1/10+1/6/6 Cure Light 65pts, Cure Moderate 77pts, Cure Serious 88pts, Cure Critical 101pts, Heal 795pts Reach +1, Empower +1, Maximize +2, Quicken +3, Divine Quicken costs 5 turn attempts #''True Strike'', '''Entropic Shield, Divine Favor, Bless x5, Sanctuary #Wind Wall, Hold Person, Shield Other x2, Status x4, Zone of Truth #Fireball, Remove Curse, Speak With Dead, Prayer, Stone Shape x2, Rage x2, Water Breathing #Divine Power' x2, Holy Smite, #Dimensional Anchor x2#, Death Ward x3, Freedom of Movement #Control Winds, Breath of Life x2, Plane Shift, Spell Resistance x3, Wall of Stone #Legend Lore, Banishment x2, Blade Barrier x2, Forbiddance, Heroes' Feast, Wind Walk #Disintigrate'' x3, Greater Restoration x3, Regenerate, Ethereal Jaunt #''Sunburst, Antimagic Field x3, Fire Storm, Dimensional Lock x2, Earthquake #Foresight'' x3, Mass Heal x2, Miracle x2 #Quickened Heal x3 #Quickened Cure Serious Mass x3 Air Domain Granted Powers: Lightning arc-ranged touch 30' 1d6+(level/2) damage wisdom modifier +3 times per day. Immunity to electricity. #Obscuring Mist: #Wind Wall: #Gaseous Form: #Air Walk: #Control Winds: #Chain Lightning: #Elemental Body IV (air only): #Whirlwind: #Elemental Swarm (air only): Artifice Domain Granted Powers: Gain +4 bonus on craft checks. Cast conjuration spells at +3 caster level. #Animate Rope: #Wood Shape: #Stone Shape: #Minor Creation: #Fabricate: #Major Creation: #Hardening: #True Creation: #Prismatic Sphere: Craft Domain Granted Powers: You cast creation spells at +1 caster level and gain Skill Focus in the craft skill of your choice. #Animate Rope: #Wood Shape: #Stone Shape: #Minor Creation: #Wall of Stone: #Fantastic Machine: #Major Creation: #Forcecage: #Greater Fantastic Machine: Creation Domain Granted Powers: Cast conjuration spells at +3 caster level. #Create Water: #Minor Image: #Create Food and Water: #Minor Creation: #Major Creation: #Heroes' Feast: #Permanent Image: #True Creation: #Genesis: Destruction domain Granted Powers: Destructive Smite-Make a single melee attack with a morale bonus on damage rolls equal to 1/2 your cleric level 3+wisdom modifier times per day. Destructive Aura-All attacks made against creatures within 30' gain a morale bonus to damage of 1/2 level and all critical threats are automatically confirmed rounds per day equal to character level. #True Strike: #Shatter: #Rage: #Inflict Critical Wounds: #Shout: #Harm: #Disintigrate: #Earthquake: #Implosion: Fire Domain Granted Powers: Fire Bolt-ranged touch 30' 1d6+(level/2) damage wisdom modifier +3 times per day. Immunity to fire. #Burning Hands: #Produce Flame: #FIreball: #Wall of Fire: #Fire Shield: #FIre Seeds: #Elemental Body IV (fire only): #Incendiary: #Elemental Swarm (fire only): Healing Domain Granted Powers: Rebuke Death-Touch an character below 0 HP 1/Wis mod +3 times per day to restore 17 points, Healer's Blessing-All healing spells heal +50% not stacking with Empower feat. #Cure Light Wounds: 12+55='67'pts #Cure Moderate Wounds: 24+55='79'pts #Cure Serious Wounds: 36+55='91'pts #Cure Critical Wounds:' '''48+55='103'pts #Breath of Life: 60+55='115'pts and can bring a recently slain hero back to life #Heal: '''825'pts #Regenerate: 48+55='103' #Mass Cure Critical: 103'pts #Mass Heal: '''825'pts Oracle Domain Granted Power: Cast divination spells at +2 spell levels #'''Identify: Determines single feature of magic item. #'Augury:' Learns whether an action will be good or bad #'Divination:' Provides useful advice for specific proposed action #'Scrying:' Spies on subject from a distance #'Commune:' Deity answeres one yes or no question per level #'Legend Lore:' Learn tales about a person, place, or thing #'Scrying, Greater:' As scrying, but faster and longer #'Discern Location:' Exact location of creature or object #'Foresight:' "Sixth sense" warns of impending danger Time Domain Granted Powers: Free Improved initiative feat #True Strike: #Gentle Repose: #Haste: #Freedom of Movement: #Permanency: #Contingency: #Mass Haste: #Foresight: #Time Stop: Cleric Spells Level 0 cleric spells Bleed: You cause a living creature that is below 0 hit points but stabilized to resume dying. Create Water: This spell generates wholesome, drinkable water, just like clean rain water. Detect Magic: You detect magical auras. Detect Poison: You determine whether a creature, object, or area has been poisoned or is poisonous. Guidance: This spell imbues the subject with a touch of divine guidance. Light: This spell causes a touched object to glow like a torch. Mending: This spell repairs damaged objects, restoring 1d4 hit points to the object. Purify Food and Drink: This spell makes spoiled, rotten, diseased, poisonous, or otherwise contaminated food and water pure and suitable for eating and drinking. Read Magic: You can decipher magical inscriptions on objects--books, scrolls, weapons, and the like--that would otherwise be unintelligible. Resistance: You imbue the subject with magical energy that protects it from harm, granting it a +1 resistance bonus on saves. Spark: Ignites flammable objects. Stabilize: Upon casting this spell, you target a living creature that has -1 or fewer hit points. Virtue: With a touch, you infuse a creature with a tiny surge of life, granting the subject 1 temporary hit point. 'Level 1 cleric spells' Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Bane: Bane fills your enemies with fear and doubt. Bless: Bless fills your allies with courage. Bless Water: This transmutation imbues a flask of water with positive energy, turning it into holy water. Cause Fear: The affected creature becomes frightened. Command: You give the subject a single command, which it obeys to the best of its ability at its earliest opportunity. Comprehend Languages: You can understand the spoken words of creatures or read otherwise incomprehensible written messages. Cure Light Wounds: When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures 1d8+(min(5,Caster Level)) points of damage. Curse Water: This spell imbues a flask (1 pint) of water with negative energy, turning it into unholy water. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Deathwatch: Using the powers of necromancy, you can determine the condition of creatures near death within the spell's range. Detect Chaos: You can sense the auras of chaotic creatures. Detect Evil: You can sense the presence of evil. Detect Good: You can sense the presence of good. Detect Law: You can sense the auras of lawful creatures. Detect Undead: You can detect the aura that surrounds undead creatures. Divine Favor: Calling upon the strength and wisdom of a deity, you gain a + (max(1,min(3,floor(Caster Level/3)))) luck bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Doom: This spell fills a single subject with a feeling of horrible dread that causes it to become shaken. Endure Elements: A creature protected by endure elements suffers no harm from being in a hot or cold environment. Entropic Shield: A magical field appears around you, glowing with a chaotic blast of multicolored hues deflecting incoming arrows, rays, and other ranged attacks. Hide from Undead: Undead cannot see, hear, or smell creatures warded by this spell. Inflict Light Wounds: When laying your hand upon a creature, you channel negative energy that deals 1d8+(min(5,Caster Level)) points of damage. Magic Stone: You transmute as many as three pebbles, which can be no larger than sling bullets, so that they strike with great force when thrown or slung. Magic Weapon: Magic weapon gives a weapon a +1 enhancement bonus on attack anddamage rolls. Obscuring Mist: A misty, stationary vapor arises around you obscuring all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Protection from Chaos: This spell wards a creature from attacks by chaotic creatures, from mental control, and from summoned creatures. Protection from Evil: This spell wards a creature from attacks by evil creatures, from mental control, and from summoned creatures. Protection from Good: This spell wards a creature from attacks by good creatures, from mental control, and from summoned creatures. Protection from Law: This spell wards a creature from attacks by lawful creatures, from mental control, and from summoned creatures. Remove Fear: You instill courage in the subject, granting it a +4 morale bonusagainst fear effects for 10 minutes. Sanctuary: Any opponent attempting to directly attack the warded creature, even with a targeted spell, must attempt a Will save. Shield of Faith: This spell creates a shimmering, magical field around the target that averts and deflects attacks. Summon Monster I: This spell summons an extraplanar creature. Level 2 cleric spells Aid: Aid grants +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saves vs fear effects, plus 1d8 + (min(Caster Level,10)) temporary hit points. Align Weapon: Align weapon makes a weapon chaotic, evil, good, or lawful, as you choose. Augury: An augury can tell you whether a particular action will bring good or bad results for you in the immediate future. Bear's Endurance: The affected creature gains greater vitality and stamina granting the subject a +4 enhancement bonus to Constitution. Blessing of Courage and Life: Grants a +2 bonus on saves vs. fear and death. Bull's Strength: The subject becomes stronger granting a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength. Calm Emotions: This spell calms agitated creatures. Consecrate: This spell blesses an area with positive energy. Cure Moderate Wounds: When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures 2d8+(min(10,Caster Level)) points of damage. Darkness: This spell causes an object to radiate darkness out to a 20-foot radius. Death Knell: You draw forth the ebbing life force of a creature and use it to fuel your own power. Delay Poison: The subject becomes temporarily immune to poison. Desecrate: This spell imbues an area with negative energy. Eagle's Splendor: The transmuted creature becomes more poised, articulate, and personally forceful gaining a +4 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Enthrall: If you have the attention of a group of creatures, you can use this spell to hold them enthralled. Find Traps: You gain intuitive insight into the workings of traps. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Heroic Fortune: Subject gains 1 temporary hero point. Hold Person: The subject becomes paralyzed and freezes in place. Inflict Moderate Wounds: When laying your hand upon a creature, you channel negative energy that deals 2d8+(min(10,Caster Level)) points of damage. Instant Armor: Summon armor temporarily replacing your current attire. Make Whole: This spell functions as mending, except that it repairs (min(5, Caster Level))d6 points of damage when cast on a construct creature. Owl's Wisdom: The transmuted creature becomes wiser gaining a +4 enhancement bonus to Wisdom. Remove Paralysis: You can free one or more creatures from the effects of temporary paralysis or related magic. Resist Energy: This abjuration grants a creature limited protection from damage of whichever one of five energy types you select. Restoration (Lesser): Lesser restoration dispels any magical effects reducing one of the subject's ability scores or cures 1d4 points of temporary ability damage to one of the subject's ability scores. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. Shatter: Shatter creates a loud, ringing noise that breaks brittle, nonmagical objects; sunders a single solid, nonmagical object; or damages a crystalline creature. Shield Other: This spell wards the subject and creates a mystic connection between you and the subject so that some of its wounds are transferred to you. Silence: Upon the casting of this spell, complete silence prevails in the affected area. Sound Burst: You blast an area with a tremendous cacophony. Spiritual Weapon: A weapon made of force appears and attacks foes at a distance, as you direct it, dealing 1d8+(min(5,floor(Caster Level/3))) force damage per hit. Status: When you need to keep track of comrades who may get separated, status allows you to mentally monitor their relative positions and general condition. Summon Monster II: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 2nd-level list or 1d3 creatures of the same kind from the 1st-level list. Undetectable Alignment: An undetectable alignment spell conceals the alignment of an object or a creature from all forms of divination. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. Zone of Truth: Creatures within the emanation area (or those who enter it) can't speak any deliberate and intentional lies. Level 3 cleric spells Animate Dead: Turns corpses into undead skeletons or zombies that obey your spoken commands. Bestow Curse: You place a curse on the subject. Blindness/Deafness: You call upon the powers of unlife to render the subject blinded or deafened, as you choose. Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Contagion: The subject contracts a disease. Continual Flame: A flame, equivalent in brightness to a torch, springs forth from an object that you touch. Create Food and Water: The food that this spell creates is simple fare of your choice--highly nourishing, if rather bland. Cure Serious Wounds: When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures 3d8+(min(15,Caster Level)) points of damage. Daylight: You touch an object when you cast this spell, causing the object to shed bright light in a 60-foot radius. Deeper Darkness: This spell functions as darkness, except that objects radiate darkness in a 60-foot radius and the light level is lowered by two steps. Dispel Magic: You can use dispel magic to end one ongoing spell that has been cast on a creature or object, to temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magic item, or to counter another spellcaster's spell. Elemental Speech: Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Gentle Repose: You preserve the remains of a dead creature so that they do notdecay. Glyph of Warding: This powerful inscription harms those who enter, pass, or open the warded area or object. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Helping Hand: You create the ghostly image of a hand, which you can send to find a creature within 5 miles. Inflict Serious Wounds: When laying your hand upon a creature, you channel negative energy that deals 3d8+(min(15,Caster Level)) points of damage. Invisibility Purge: You surround yourself with a sphere of power with a radius of (Caster Level*5) feet that negates all forms of invisibility. Locate Object: You sense the direction of a well-known or clearly visualized object. Magic Circle against Chaos: All creatures within the area gain the effects of a protection from chaos spell, and chaotic summoned creatures cannot enter the area either. Magic Circle against Evil: All creatures within the area gain the effects of a protection from evil spell, and evil summoned creatures cannot enter the area either. Magic Circle against Good: All creatures within the area gain the effects of a protection from good spell, and good summoned creatures cannot enter the area either. Magic Circle against Law: All creatures within the area gain the effects of a protection from law spell, and lawfull summoned creatures cannot enter the area either. Magic Vestment: You imbue a suit of armor or a shield with an enhancement bonus of +(min(5,floor(Caster Level/4))). Meld into Stone: Meld into stone enables you to meld your body and possessions into a single block of stone. Nap Stack: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Obscure Object: This spell hides an object from location by divination scrying effects, such as the scrying spell or a crystal ball. Prayer: You bring special favor upon yourself and your allies while bringing disfavor to your enemies. Protection from Energy: Protection from energy grants temporary immunity to the type of energy you specify when you cast it. Remove Blindness/Deafness: Remove blindness/deafness cures blindness or deafness. Remove Curse: Remove curse can remove all curses on an object or a creature. Remove Disease: Remove disease can cure all diseases from which the subject is suffering. Sacred Bond: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. Searing Light: Focusing divine power like a ray of the sun, you project a blast of light from your open palm dealing (min(5,floor(Caster Level/2)))d8 points of damage. Severed Fate: Target is shaken and cannot use hero points. Speak with Dead: You grant the semblance of life to a corpse, allowing it to answer questions. Stone Shape: You can form an existing piece of stone into any shape that suits your purpose. Summon Monster III: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 3rd-level list, 1d3 creatures of the same kind from the 2nd-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from the 1st-level list. Unravel Destiny: Target gets -2 on ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, and skill check per hero point it possesses and takes 2d6 damage when spending hero points. Water Breathing: The transmuted creatures can breathe water freely. Water Walk: The transmuted creatures can tread on any liquid as if it were firm ground. Wind Wall: An invisible vertical curtain of wind appears. Wrathful Mantle: Subject shines and gets (Caster Level/4) on all saves. Level 4 cleric spells Air Walk: The subject can tread on air as if walking on solid ground. Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Chaos Hammer: You unleash chaotic power to smite your enemies in the form of a multicolored explosion of leaping, ricocheting energy. Control Water: This spell has two different applications, both of which control water in different ways. Cure Critical Wounds: When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures 4d8+(Caster Level max 20) points of damage. Death Ward: The subject gains a +4 morale bonus on saves against all death spells and magical death effects. Dimensional Anchor: A green ray springs from your hand, any creature or object struck by the ray is covered with a shimmering emerald field that completely blocks extradimensional travel. Discern Lies: You know if the target deliberately and knowingly speaks a lie by discerning disturbances in its aura caused by lying. Dismissal: This spell forces an extraplanar creature back to its proper plane if it fails a Will save. Divination: A divination spell can provide you with a useful piece of advice in reply to a question concerning a specific goal, event, or activity that is to occur within 1 week. Divine Power: You imbue yourself with strength and skill in combat and gain a +(max(1,min(6,floor(Caster Level/3)))) luck bonus on attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, Strength checks, and Strength-based skill checks. Freedom of Movement: This spell enables you or a creature you touch to move and attack normally for the duration of the spell, even under the influence ofmagic that usually impedes movement, such as paralysis, solid fog, slow, and web. Giant Vermin: You turn a number of normal-sized centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into their giant counterparts. Holy Smite: You draw down holy power to smite your enemies. Imbue with Spell Ability: You transfer some of your currently prepared spells, and the ability to cast them, to another creature. Inflict Critical ''' '''Wounds: When laying your hand upon a creature, you channel negative energy that deals 4d8+(min(20,Caster Level)) points of damage. Magic Weapon (Greater): This spell functions like magic weapon, except that itgives a weapon an enhancement bonus on attack and damage rolls of +(min(5, floor(Caster Level/4))). Neutralize''' '''Poison: You detoxify any sort of venom in the creature or object touched. Order's Wrath: You channel lawful power to smite enemies. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Planar Ally (Lesser): By casting this spell, you request your deity to send you an outsider (of 6 HD or less) of the deity's choice. Poison: Calling upon the venomous powers of natural predators, you infect the subject with a horrible poison by making a successful melee touch attack. Repel Vermin: An invisible barrier holds back vermin. Rest Eternal: Dead creature cannot be revived. Restoration: This spell functions like lesser restoration, except that it alsodispels temporary negative levels or one permanent negative level. Sending: You contact a particular creature with which you are familiar and send a short message of 25 words or less to the subject. '''''Spell 'Immunity: The warded creature is immune to the effects of one specified spell for every four levels you have.' '''Spiritual Ally': Creates a divine ally to aid you. Summon Monster IV: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 4th-level list, 1d3 creatures of the same kind from the 3rd-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower-level list. Tongues: This spell grants the creature touched the ability to speak and understand the language of any intelligent creature, whether it is a racial tongue or a regional dialect. Unholy Blight: You call up unholy power to smite your enemies. Level 5 cleric spells Atonement: This spell removes the burden of misdeeds from the subject. Break Enchantment: This spell frees victims from enchantments, transmutations, and curses. Breath of Life: This spell cures 5d8+(min(Caster Level,25)) points of damage Cleanse: Cures 4d8+(min(Caster Level,25)) damage and also removes several afflictions. Command (Greater): This spell functions like command, except that up to (Caster Level) creatures may be affected, and the activities continue beyond 1 round. Commune: You contact your deity--or agents thereof--and ask questions that can be answered by a simple yes or no. Cure Light Wounds (Mass): You channel positive energy to cure 1d8+(min(25, Caster Level)) points of damage points on each selected creature. Dispel Chaos: Shimmering, blue lawful energy surrounds you granting a +4 deflection bonus to AC against attacks by chaotic creatures and you can chooseto drive chaotic creatures back to their home plane on making a successful melee touch attack. Dispel Evil: Shimmering, white holy energy surrounds you granting a +4 deflection bonus to AC against attacks by evil creatures and you can choose to drive evil creatures back to their home plane on making a successful melee touch attack. Dispel Good: Dark, wavering unholy energy surrounds you granting a +4 deflection bonus to AC against attacks by good creatures and you can choose todrive good creatures back to their home plane on making a successful melee touch attack. Dispel Law: Flickering, yellow chaotic energy surrounds you granting a +4 deflection bonus to AC against attacks by lawful creatures and you can choose to drive lawful creatures back to their home plane on making a successful melee touch attack. Disrupting Weapon: This spell makes a melee weapon deadly to undead. Flame Strike: A flame strike evokes a vertical column of divine fire dealing (min(15,Caster Level))d6 points of damage. Ghostbane Dirge (Mass): As ghostbane dirge, but affecting multiple creatures. Hallow: Hallow makes a particular site, building, or structure a holy site. Heroic Fortune (Mass): Subjects gain 1 temporary hero point. Inflict Light Wounds (Mass): Negative energy spreads out in all directions from the point of origin, dealing 1d8+(min(25,Caster Level)) points of damage to nearby living enemies. Insect Plague: You summon a number of swarms of wasps. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Mark of Justice: You mark a subject and state some behavior on the part of thesubject that will activate the mark. Pillar of Life: Created pillar heals 2d8 + (min(Caster Level,20)). Plane Shift: You move yourself or some other creature to another plane of existence or alternate dimension. Raise Dead: You restore life to a deceased creature. Righteous Might: Your height immediately doubles, and your weight increases bya factor of eight. Scrying: You can observe a creature at any distance. Slay Living: You can attempt to slay any one living creature. Snake Staff: Transforms wood into snakes to fight for you. Spell Resistance: The target gains spell resistance equal to (12+Caster Level). Summon Monster V: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 5th-level list, 1d3 creatures of the same kind from the 4th-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower-level list. Symbol of Pain: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that each creature within the radius of a symbol of pain instead suffers wracking pains that impose a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. Symbol of Sleep: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that all creatures of 10 HD or less within 60 feet of the symbol of sleep instead fall into a catatonic slumber for 3d6 *o 10 minutes. Treasure Stitching: Objects on cloth become embroidered. True Seeing: You confer on the subject the ability to see all things as they actually are. Unhallow: Unhallow makes a particular site, building, or structure an unholy site. Wall of Stone: This spell creates a wall of rock that merges into adjoining rock surfaces. Level 6 cleric spells Animate Objects: You imbue inanimate objects with mobility and a semblance of life. Antilife Shell: You bring into being a mobile, hemispherical energy field thatprevents the entrance of most types of living creatures. Banishment: A banishment spell enables you to force extraplanar creatures out of your home plane. Bear's Endurance (Mass): Mass Bear's Endurance works like Bear's Endurance, except that it affects multiple creatures. Blade Barrier: An immobile, vertical curtain of whirling blades shaped of pureforce springs into existence dealing (min(15,Caster Level))d6 points of damage to any creature passing through. Bull's Strength (Mass): This spell functions like bull's strength, except thatit affects multiple creatures. Create Undead: A much more potent spell than animate dead, this evil spell allows you to infuse a dead body with negative energy to create more powerful sorts of undead. Cure Moderate Wounds (Mass): You channel positive energy to cure 2d8+(min(30, Caster Level)) points of damage points on each selected creature. Dispel Magic (Greater): This spell functions like dispel magic, except that it can end more than one spell on a target and it can be used to target multiple creatures. Eagle's Splendor (Mass): This spell functions like eagle's splendor, except that it affects multiple creatures. Find the Path: The recipient of this spell can find the shortest, most direct physical route to a prominent specified destination, such as a city, keep, lake, or dungeon. Forbiddance: Forbiddance seals an area against all planar travel into or within it. Geas/Quest: This spell functions similarly to lesser geas, except that it affects a creature of any HD and allows no saving throw. Glyph of Warding (Greater): This spell functions like glyph of warding, exceptthat a greater blast glyph deals up to 10d8 points of damage, and a greater spell glyph can store a spell of 6th level or lower. Harm: Harm charges a subject with negative energy that deals (min(150,Caster Level*10)) points of damage. Heal: Heal enables you to channel positive energy into a creature to wipe awayinjury and afflictions. Heroes' Feast: You bring forth a great feast, including a magnificent table, chairs, service, and food and drink. Inflict Moderate Wounds (Mass): Negative energy spreads out in all directions from the point of origin, dealing 2d8+(min(30,Caster Level)) points of damage to nearby living enemies. Owl's Wisdom (Mass): This spell functions like owl's wisdom, except that it affects multiple creatures. Planar Adaptation (Mass): Resist harmful effects of other plane. Planar Ally: This spell functions like lesser planar ally, except you may calla single creature of 12 HD or less, or two creatures of the same kind whose HD total no more than 12. Summon Monster VI: This spell functions like summon monster I, except you can summon one creature from the 6th-level list, 1d3 creatures of thesame kind from the 5th-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower- level list. Symbol of Fear: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that all creatures within 60 feet of the symbol of fear instead become panicked for 1 round per caster level. Symbol of Persuasion: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that all creatures within the radius of a symbol of persuasion instead become charmed by the caster for 1 hour per caster level. Undeath to Death: This spell functions like circle of death, except that it destroys undead creatures as noted above. Wind Walk: You alter the substance of your body to a cloudlike vapor and move through the air, possibly at great speed. Word of Recall: Word of recall teleports you instantly back to your sanctuary when the word is uttered. Level 7 cleric spells Blasphemy: Any nonevil creature within the area of a blasphemy spell suffers ill effects. Control Weather: You change the weather in the local area. Cure Serious Wounds (Mass): You channel positive energy to cure 3d8+(min(35, Caster Level)) points of damage points on each selected creature. Destruction: This spell instantly delivers (Caster Level*10) points of damage. Dictum: Any nonlawful creature within the area of a dictum spell suffers ill effects. Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal, along with your equipment. Holy Word: Any nongood creature within the area of a holy word spell suffers ill effects. Inflict Serious Wounds (Mass): Negative energy spreads out in all directions from the point of origin, dealing 3d8+(min(35,Caster Level)) points of damage to nearby living enemies. Refuge: When you cast this spell, you create powerful magic in a specially prepared object. Regenerate: The subject's severed body members (fingers, toes, hands, feet, arms, legs, tails, or even heads of multiheaded creatures), broken bones, and ruined organs grow back Repulsion: An invisible, mobile field surrounds you and prevents creatures from approaching you. Restoration (Greater): This spell functions like lesser restoration, except that it dispels all permanent and temporary negative levels afflicting the healed creature. Resurrection: This spell functions like raise dead, except that you are able to restore life and complete strength to any deceased creature. Scrying (Greater): This spell functions like scrying, except as noted above. Summon Monster VII: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 7th-level list, 1d3 creatures of the samekind from the 6th-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower-level list. Symbol of Stunning: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that allcreatures within 60 feet of a symbol of stunning instead become stunned for 1d6 rounds. Symbol of Weakness: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that every creature within 60 feet of a symbol of weakness instead suffers crippling weakness that deals 3d6 points of Strength damage. ''Word of ''Chaos: Any nonchaotic creature within the area of a word of chaos spell suffers ill effects. Level 8 cleric spells Antimagic Field: An invisible barrier impervious to most magical effects surrounds you and moves with you. Cloak of Chaos: A random pattern of color surrounds the subjects, protecting them from attacks, granting them resistance to spells cast by lawful creatures, and causing lawful creatures that strike the subjects to become confused. Create Greater Undead: This spell functions like create undead, except that you can create more powerful and intelligent sorts of undead. Cure Critical Wounds (Mass): You channel positive energy to cure 4d8+(min(40, Caster Level)) points of damage points on each selected creature. Dimensional Lock: You create a shimmering emerald barrier that completely blocks extradimensional travel. Discern Location: A discern location spell is among the most powerful means oflocating creatures or objects. Earthquake: When you cast earthquake, an intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground. Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a creature friendly. Fire Storm: When a fire storm spell is cast, the whole area is shot through with sheets of roaring flame. Holy Aura: A brilliant divine radiance surrounds the subjects, protecting themfrom attacks, granting them resistance to spells cast by evil creatures, and causing evil creatures to become blinded when they strike the subjects. Inflict Critical Wounds (Mass): Negative energy spreads out in all directions from the point of origin, dealing 4d8+(min(40,Caster Level)) points of damage to nearby living enemies. Planar Ally (Greater): This spell functions like lesser planar ally, except that you may call a single creature of 18 HD or less, or up to three creaturesof the same kind whose Hit Dice total no more than 18. Shield of Law: A dim, blue glow surrounds the subjects, protecting them from attacks, granting them resistance to spells cast by chaotic creatures, and slowing chaotic creatures when they strike the subjects. Spell Immunity (Greater): This spell functions like spell immunity, except theimmunity applies to spells of 8th level or lower. Stormbolts: (min(Caster Level,20))d8 damage to targets. Summon Monster VIII: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that you can summon one creature from the 8th-level list, 1d3 creatures of the samekind from the 7th-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower-level list. Symbol of Death: This spell allows you to scribe a potent rune of power upon asurface. When triggered, a symbol of death kills one or more creatures within 60 feet of the symbol. Symbol of Insanity: This spell functions like symbol of death, except that allcreatures within the radius of the symbol of insanity instead become permanently insane. Unholy Aura: A malevolent darkness surrounds the subjects, protecting them from attacks, granting them resistance to spells cast by good creatures, and weakening good creatures when they strike the subjects. Level 9 cleric spells Astral Projection: By freeing your spirit from your physical body, this spell allows you to project an astral body onto another plane altogether. Energy Drain: This spell functions like enervation, except that the creature struck gains 2d4 temporary negative levels. Etherealness: This spell functions like ethereal jaunt, except that you and other willing creatures joined by linked hands become ethereal. Gate: Casting a gate spell creates an interdimensional connection between yourplane of existence and a plane you specify. You may call a particular individual or kind of being through the gate. Heal (Mass): This spell functions like heal, except as noted above. The maximum number of hit points restored to each creature is 250. Implosion: This spell causes a destructive resonance in a corporeal creature'sbody. Miracle: You don't so much cast a miracle as request one. Soul Bind: You draw the soul from a newly dead body and imprison it in a blacksapphire gem. Storm of Vengeance: You create a huge black storm cloud in the air. Summon Monster IX: This spell functions like summon monster I, except that youcan summon one creature from the 9th-level list, 1d3 creatures of the same kind from the 8th-level list, or 1d4+1 creatures of the same kind from a lower-level list. True Resurrection: This spell functions like raise dead, except that you can resurrect a creature that has been dead for as long as (Caster Level*10) years. Winds of Vengeance: You can fly and attack with wind. Category:PC